


Photobombing Booty shorts

by Astrodragons (CelestialKnight)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Memes, Multi, Pidge - Freeform, YouTube, both are only mentioned, keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKnight/pseuds/Astrodragons
Summary: Shiro blinked the tired tears out of his eyes and read the latest notification.U’re a cryptid ShiroWhat.





	Photobombing Booty shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is the team baby at 22, Hunk is 24-25 and Shiro is the oldest at 26. Pls pray for these boys.

Shiro believed himself to be an okay person. He did well, he tried his best and he was selfless, though sometimes his boyfriends thought he was too selfless.

When he woke up in the morning in the house he shared with Hunk and Lance, and his therapy dog Kimi, a big Bernese, and Lance and Hunk’s multitude of pets: the Pyrenees Loki, the Pomeranian-Husky Caramel, the Irish Setter-Golden Retriever Alita and the black cat Kitty, it wasn’t to the usual. Usually he was woken up by slobber or soft purring. The dogs knew better than to bark to wake him up. He was sure Kimi made that clear. No. Kimi was sleeping with him soundly, her legs up in the air as she took up half the bed. No, it was his cell phone. More precisely, his text messages. He rolled over and reached with his left hand. He rolled over onto his side and held his phone far away from him. 20 notifications.

Splendid.

Today was supposed to be his ‘lazy day’ as Lance put it. They were going to take him out for ice cream, or well, they were supposed to, but he could hear the sound of heavy rain from outside. He squinted his eyes to read the glaringly bright message. It was from Pidge. Of course it was from Pidge. He moved his thumb across the touch screen and heard the unlocking sound of his phone. He readjusted his pillow with his right shoulder and head. He had gotten a lot better at adapting since his amputation—of course it’s been years since the accident happened—but some days it was glaringly obvious. Kimi rolled over and nuzzled into him. He had Kimi, at least.

Shiro blinked the tired tears out of his eyes and read the latest notification.

_U’re a cryptid Shiro_

What.

He scrolled up to the first text message, and read downwards to understand the full conversation. Quite frankly now he wanted to forget the full conversation. He could feel himself dying a little on the inside. He noted a little 1 in the corner of his screen. Someone else had messaged him. And it was Keith.

Unlike Pidge, who was kind enough to explain the situation, Keith took some amusement of teasing him. He turned the picture that had made him infamous overnight and turned it into the cryptid spotted meme. To top it off he sent a small heart emoji. What a little shit.  

“ _Hey Sheerios are you awake?_ ” Lance called from downstairs. Shiro could hear a hushed voice, probably Hunk telling Lance not to yell across floors. Kimi perked up immediately and jumped off the bed. Obviously she smelt food.

“Yeah.” He replied. Shiro stretched his stiff muscles and swung his feet over the bed frame. He looked over to the clock on his nightstand. 8:50am. He’d slept in. Normally he was up by 5 sharp, much to one of his boyfriends’ dismay. He had been up for most of the night though. It had been a while since he almost pulled an all-nighter so he could take that into account. He placed the phone down on the nightstand.

He made his way down the stairs. It was a tiny house, well tiny compared to the other houses around it. It was a fixer-upper, for sure. A lot of the work had been done before he moved in, but when he came along a lot of stuff needed to be fixed again, or remodelled. Apparently it used to belong to Hunk’s parents until they moved out and left it for him to deal with. Hunk couldn’t handle the house by himself, despite his parents paying part of it, since he had still been a student at the time, and asked Lance to move in. Still it was difficult for them and they needed to open up an Etsy shop to make extra money.

Now though they were better off, they had two solid incomes. Shiro, who was a high school history teacher (and did photography work on the side) and Hunk who worked as a mechanical engineer for an aircraft company a bit away. Lance, the youngest, was still in school. Plus the Etsy shop was still open, though they limited requests. Hunk did have a full time job and sometimes he was called in without notice because of an issue that they were not privy to. None disclosures were something.  

When he came downstairs, he could see Hunk, sprawled across the table, very tired, he noted. Probably why he had asked Lance not to yell across floors. Hunk wasn’t one to mess with when tired. Shiro pulled up a chair and sat across from him. He noted Loki lie himself beside Hunk as a sort of emotional reassurance. Alita came up to him, gave him a big sloppy kiss before being pushed down by Kimi. Alita trotted over to wherever Lance was. Caramel was passed out on the floor with Kitty beside her.

“A bland breakfast from someone who has no idea how to cook, made with love, and hopefully not poisoned.” Lance came in, holding toast and what was supposed to be sunny side up eggs, but sadly were massacred beyond recognition.

“You know,” Hunk stirred from where his head was planted on the table. Lance raised a hand, not willing to hear any of it. Lance had been the stereotypical college student and Shiro had honestly no idea how he had made it this far. A little worried at first? Absolutely.

“Nope. Not today. Give me like, a week before you offer me to learn how to cook again. Pidge won’t let me live it down that I almost burned down the house.” He turned his head to Shiro. “Do you want coffee?”

“Please and thank you.” Lance walked over to peek a kiss on his cheek, before making his way to Hunk and running his head and making his way to make some coffee.

The room was silent from chatter, the only sounds were the white noise of mundane life. Dog nails pattering across the floor, the sound of boiling water, knifes across plates. Average ordinary sounds.

“So you both put out your new video?” Shiro said all of a sudden. Hunk looked up immediately, while Lance stopped pouring water into the coffee filter.

Lance picked up immediately. “Yeah-yeah! A few days ago actually. On uh—”

“Wig trimming and styling.” Hunk filled in. Lance snapped his fingers and nodded his head.

“Yeah—that.” They seemed nervous about something. Shiro sighed.

“I know about the meme.” He came flat out about it.

“ _You know about memes?_ ” Lance gasped, scandalized.

“More than you actually.” Hunk said under his breath, a small smirk on his face. Shiro tried very hard to cover his smile, while Lance glared.

“Pidge and Keith texted me this morning.”

“ _Traitors_.” Lance muttered bitterly.

“I hope they sent you the good ones at least.” Hunk humoured him.

Shiro shrugged. He cut his egg with his fork and took a bite. “You did a good job.” He says offhandedly to Lance.

“Thank you!” He sounded as if finally someone had noticed, despite the earlier comment he had made. A man of many faces. “Does that get me an A+?”

“I’m a history teacher. You should consider asking your Home Ec. teacher.” Shiro turned his head to Hunk, who caught the gag they were playing and grinned.

“I’d give it a B-.” Lance pouted and crossed his arms.

“Now, I’d like to ask why I became a meme and how I’m even in your video in the first place.” Shiro waited patiently for a response.

“Well you see.” Lance looked to Shiro, seeming completely ready to respond to his question. “I have no idea.”

Hunk rubbed his eyes, obviously very tired. Honestly couldn’t blame him. They both had pretty demanding jobs. Oh god what if his students watched his boyfriends videos? One thing at a time. Think of the shame another day. They probably won’t recognize him. Probably.

“Meme science is pretty fickle. You and me are on the edge of understanding the younger generations like Lance. The rise and fall of a meme is circumstantial and relies heavily on the emotional state on the person as well as the events of the world around us. Sometimes it’s just taking something out of context that is hilarious on its own. Other times it’s just Dadaism.” The deadpan way Hunk articulated himself in, but the expression of smugness on his face knowing he was saying bullshit made it all for Shiro. Lance looked at him as if a second head was growing out of his shoulder.

“Hunk. Drink your coffee.”

“Can I look forward to seeing your thesis on meme history any time soon?” Shiro played on. Hunk nodded his head. Lance loudly groaned from where he was leaning against the counter.

“I think it’s because you’re wearing your nasty booty shorts. You kind of just photobombed us? Like you walked right by us, ass for the world to see.” If Shiro had been drinking his coffee, he probably would have choked on it.

“But we love you babe. You and all your nasty booty short glory.” Lance teased him. Lance leaned in front of Shiro, and gave him a short kiss. He made his way over to Hunk, gave him a weak high five and a small kiss. “Anyway I gotta go do some school work. Call me if the rain stops though.”  Hunk lazily waved Lance off as he made his way upstairs, Caramel on his trail following him up.

Shiro took a sip of his coffee and turned his head to Hunk.

“And your morning?” Hunk sighed and grumbled to himself. Shiro chuckled and leaned across the table to give him a kiss. Hunk brightened up immediately. “I still have assignments to correct, if you’re free do you want to be my assistant for the day?”

“So long as we can snuggle and play horrible music?” Shiro nodded, knowing the consequences that were to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmm im saltwaterdragon on tumblr, feel free to scream w/ me


End file.
